<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Company Of Strangers by HandmaidenOfHorror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162012">In Company Of Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror'>HandmaidenOfHorror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezor thinks Double Trouble is Lotor and Narti's child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Company Of Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts">Lunarium</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Come on, admit you two had a secret child,” Ezor teased while pinching the cheeks of paralyzed Double Trouble.</p><p>“No,” Lotor deadpanned, while DT felt a new wave of terror as Narti put a hand on their shoulder.</p><p>“The joke has ran its course, Ezor,” Narti spoke through DT.</p><p>They rarely felt scared, but this woman utterly terrified them!</p><p>“I don’t really feel like torturing this child for portal information,” said Zethrid, “Come on, that’s a child.”</p><p>“There will be no torture!,” objected Acxa.</p><p>“Why won’t we ask our new friend first?,” asked Lotor, smirking.</p><p>“<em>Oh, fuck</em>,” thought Double Trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>